


Pen Tricks

by Daxco (FightingGoldButCoda)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I love my boy Ven what can I say?, There needs to be more stand-alone Ventus centric fanfiction, Ven was apparently supposed to be left-handed and I'm thriving for that, pen spinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingGoldButCoda/pseuds/Daxco
Summary: Ven and co. find out he'd known how to pen spin
Relationships: Can be read as subtle Roxas/Ventus, Roxas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus & Others (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Pen Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Ventus was supposed to be left-handed?? And I love it???

Ventus sat quietly with the others at a table outside of the bistro. They had all eaten a hearty lunch and were now just finishing up with paying the check. Aqua just then asked him to hold a checkbook and pen for her as she was going to lead Naminé and Xion inside to the restroom. Ventus, the kind soul he was, said of course and took the checkbook and pen.

Aqua thanked him as her little group went into the bistro. Ven had then laid back and closed his eyes as he listened to the other’s conversation and the music nearby, they had come to the bistro during a music festival season. It was strangely calming, Ven thought while he fidgeted with the pen in his left hand as he felt himself get lost in the moment. 

Ven focused on the rhythm of the music and started to fidget the pen along with the beat. Ventus thought it was quite a fast song though.

Ventus felt his left hand twist rapidly and his fingers move in quick succession, during a beat drop he felt himself toss the pen up and again as the pen fell back on his finger, it was spinning now that he noticed. 

It was then Ventus noticed that he actually did toss a spinning pen and caught it mid-spin and that the other’s conversation quieted down some time ago. 

He opened his eyes and stopped the pen in his fingers, his friends had been staring at him with interest in their eyes. 

“Uh…” Ven grew anxious.

“...Out of all things, you didn’t tell us you could that!” Lea suddenly said, jerking his hand towards Ven’s, the one with the pen in it.

Ventus scratched the back of his neck as he awkwardly chuckled.

“Where did you learn to do that, Ven? I’ve never seen you do that at home,” Terra asked him.

“Hmm...uh...” Ventus pondered, putting his fingers to his chin and giving the pen a quick experimental twirl. 

“I don’t really remember, I’m pretty sure someone did teach me…” Ven spun the pen more. Now that he thought about it, actually acknowledging this skill that he seemed to have muscle memory of must of jogged something in him. 

He thought hard and came to a realization. Though the person wasn’t Master Eraqus, they had the same dark hair as him, and they also wore a fedora?

Where did that come from? Was this something he forgot before Vanitas was split from him? Should he talk about it? 

“Nah, it just isn’t coming back to me,” he simply said.

…Ventus let it sit for later.

“Regardless of the explanation, I curious. Can you show us all the tricks you know?” Isa asked. Roxas, who was also there, nodded in agreement. His eyes held a shine of interest.

“Oh, well,” Ventus spun the pen around his thumb, “I think this one is called a thumbaround.”

Where was he getting the names for the tricks now?!

Ventus then spun the pen around his thumb the other direction, “And, um, this one is a thumbaround reverse.” 

He then repeated the last two tricks he did but in succession to one another, “Thumbaround harmonic.”

He did another trick, “Cardioid.”

“Thumb index spin,” another.

“Fingerless thumbaround,” and another.

“Fake double.”

“Tornado.”

“Scissor spin.”

Ventus went like this for a while, everyone else followed along with their eyes.

“Roxas, want to try it?” Ventus asked him. He’d known Roxas was able to duel-wield his keyblades, so it seemed to be easier to teach him with the left hand.

“Sure,” Ventus mentioned Roxas to sit next to him.

“Hold your hand like this,” Ven moved Roxas’s fingers gently and then slipped the pen in them.

“Hmm… wait a second, do you mind if I do this?” Ventus lifted up Roxas to his surprise and put him on his lap so he could easily get both his hands next to Roxas’s.

“Alright, just follow my hand. I’ll guide the pen,” he put his left hand in Roxas’s view and the fingers of his other hand went to guiding the pen. First off Ventus slowly guided Roxas bit by bit with a simple trick until it was fast enough that Ven thought Roxas was able to keep the pen at a stable balance.

“Alright, now try it yourself,” Ventus moved his hands away from Roxas’s, but then placed his chin on Roxas’s shoulder to get a closer look.

Roxas performed the trick like how Ventus guided him to perfect success. “Alright! You did that perfectly!” Ventus praised him.

Ventus also then showed Roxas, and by extension everyone else, other tricks and let Roxas try them out himself.

“That’s so cool!” Sora said. Some time ago Aqua, Xion, and Naminé had come back and been also watching Ventus teach Roxas the pen tricks. And soon, Naminé then said:

“Wait, Ven, you’re left-handed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I'm really grateful! And also please comment!
> 
> If you would really like to hear it, I have a headcanon that in Union X Ventus was originally left-handed in every way but then while he was training with Terra and Aqua he had to be re-taught with his right hand but still had enough muscle-memory to write with his left.  
> I got the inspiration for that from my mother who is left-handed like me but was taught how to write with her right hand.


End file.
